


Birthdays, Oh Boy...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gil's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays, Oh Boy...

He was lucky. He'd been able to get through the shift without anyone finding out it was his birthday. It wasn't that he had a phobia about getting old. He didn't. Age was just something that happened. He couldn't avoid it. He couldn't stop it.

What he could control, however, was how he spent the day. Working was his first choice, but then working was almost always his first choice. Tonight, this morning actually, he'd left the lab on time. Gone to the stip to ride the roller coaster and now he was home. His private sanctuary where few came and only one was welcome on a regular basis. *She* was always welcome.

Dropping his jacket and files, he walked into his bedroom and found her there, curled up in the center of his bed, tangled in the sheets. The soft cotton exposed more of her lithe body than it covered. There was also a package wrapped in Silver with a big blue hand-tied bow that dwarfed the actual box.

He should have known she'd remember. That she would do something for him. She always had so why should this year be any different. Although, by virtue of the fact she was in his bed made this year very different, a fact which he didn't mind in the least bit.

"Cath," he said quietly as he lightly stroked her bare shoulder and ran his fingers down her arm.

"Mmm…" she murmured. Opening her eyes, she smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his tousled hair. "How many times did you ride?"

"A few."

"Come'ere," she slurred, urging him downward with her hand at the back of his neck.

As he leaned toward her and their lips met, he realized this was probably the best birthday of his adult life.


End file.
